


Triangle Love

by Drakstym



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Todos conocemos esa historia donde hay un triángulo amoroso. Bueno, esta historia no es algo diferente.El primer día del bachillerato empieza, gente nueva, aires nuevos. ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿No?. Bueno, enamorarte de alguien que jamás te prestará atención.• One-Shot y cómic en el que se basó.• IT (Eso)• Richie Tozier• Stan Uris• Eddie Kaspbrak•Reddie vs Steddie vs Stozier~Los personajes le pertenen a Stephen King, autor de It.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	1. Escolaridad

Love triangle

Era el primer día en el Instituto, alumnos entraban para recoger sus horarios, dejar sus pertenencias en los casilleros, ver el mapa de las instalaciones (en caso de los nuevos) e ir directo a sus clases.

Richie Tozier y Stan Uris, mejores amigos desde la primaria y el secundariado, caminaban juntos en busca de sus casilleros, después de haber recibido y revisado sus horarios, dejaron los libros y cuadernos que no necesitarían hasta el siguiente periodo de recepción y se dirigieron al mapa en busca de su salón de clases. Podian ver a los chicos mayores, también a los que venían de su mismo secundariado y a los completamente desconocidos.

Fue en una de esas, mientras ambos se pararon a ver el mapa, que Richie volteo su mirada, como si algo le llamara, pudo divisar a un chico visiblemente más bajo que el, cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado, ropa impecable, rostro adorable, hablaba animadamente con otros chicos y reía. El pelinegro se quedó prendado con aquel muchacho, viéndolo con un leve sonrojo en sus marcados pómulos, tanto que no noto que Stan estaba hablándole, haciendo que volteara hacia donde el de gafas veía, no vio nada interesante que lo pusiera así de tranquilo, ya que el solía ser muy inquieto.

Eddie Kaspbrak, ese era el nombre del chico castaño. En una de esas cuando dejó de hablar con sus amigos que debían ir a buscar sus respectivas clases volteo para ir al edificio contiguo, donde era su primera clase, pero algo lo hizo parar en seco, un guapo chico de cabello castaño claro, alto y de expresión sería y confusa, su corazón empezó a palpitar como un loco e hizo que su pálido rostro se sonrojara violentamente.

Richie al ver al chico sonrojarse tanto hizo que el también lo hiciera. Stan, sorprendido y avergonzado lo hizo también, aunque no tanto como los otros dos. Un pensamiento unísono cruzó en las tres mentes.

" Tan lindo "

Bueno, el bachillerato trae consigo muchas cosas. Enamorarse de alguien que posiblemente jamás te hará caso por estar enamorada de otra persona es una de ellas. Solo experiencias y un triángulo amoroso.


	2. Comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El comic no me pertenece su autor es: melc5k46 en Instagram, yo solo lo vi me gusto e hice un pequeño relato, gracias.


End file.
